Wielki bój o zamek na wzgórzu
Aikko : Nie mam wyjścia , ale sporo zapłaciłem ,żebyś powrócił .. Nagle z cienia wychodzi dziwnie ubrana osoba , zdejmuje kaptur . '' '''Bobbie :' Więc , jednak postanowiłeś mi oddać kaptur. Aikko : Jeśli znowu coś naprodukuszesz złego . Bobbie : Nie ma sprawy , tym razem będę grzeczny . Aikko wychodzi , a Bobbie bunkruje się w pokoju Valiora. Wyciąga metalową rękę . i zdejmuje maskę , gdzie na oku ma metalową powłokę . '' '''Bobbie :' Nie będzie litości dla moich wrogów ! Aikko , Quan , Valior i nowi uczestnicy. Wszyskich was zniszczę ! MHAHAHA ! Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending ''Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hekror i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Zamek Sala główna, walka '''Egir : Widzimy się ponownie Einthe , jakieś słowo ? Einthe : Gdzie jest Elrick ! Mów .. Uniosła swój młot i wezwała siły burzy .. Einthe : Nie cofnę się przed niczym .. Egir : Wiesz dobrze o tym przekręcie Lokiego . Wielcy tytani spustoszyli nasze ziemie. A ja mu wtedy pomogłem ! Kraina śmierci legła przez niego i zawalił się naturalny porządek .. Yukimura : Ja nadal nie rozumiem … Lisa : Niemożliwe .. Catherine : Skubany gnojek Egir : Śmiertelnicy mają takie ciasne umysły. Lisa : Loki .. tytani .. śmiertelnicy .. Wy jesteście bogami , bogami ze Skandynawii ! Zaśmiał się bezczelnie w kierunku Lisy i Yukimury … Egir : Nie tylko .. Twój ukochany Einthe jest jednym z niewielu ocalonych .. I jest na moich usługach ! Einthe nie mogąc poskromić swoich nerwów rzuciła się na Egira , w tym samym czasie Catherine wystrzeliła wybuchową strzałę. Przyjęła cały cios na siebie i wybucha. Okrywa się mgłą .. Egir : Nie myślałem ,że będziesz taką słabą rywalką ! Nagle z mgły wylatuje jej młot i przelatuje przez Egira .. Einthe : Zapłacisz mi za to .. Przyczyniłeś się do upadku królestwa , królestwa które było i twym domem. Widać dziedzictwo twoich przodków daje się we znaki .. Nagle jej młot wraca do jej rąk .. Einthe : Sądziłam , że będziesz mym sojusznikiem , a okazałeś się zdrajcą ! Yukimura ( W swoich myślach ) : Jej cios nie zrobił na nim wielkiego wrażenia .. i to ja miałem być jej liderem ? Einthe : Yukimura , tą walkę stocze bez was .. Muszę was opuścić ! Przywołanie ! Wzywam cię mój wierzchowcu ! Nagle pojawia się dziwny krąg runiczny a z niego wyskakuje dziwny wierzchowiec '' '''Einthe :' Do mnie mój Slejpnirze ! nie wybaczę ci tej zdrady i więzienia Elricka ! Wsiada na konia , który mieni się w blasku . Szybko szarżuje w stronę Egira , Ten unika ciosu i Einthe rozwala wrota zamku .. Einthe ( W swoich myślach ) : Nienawidzę tego jego sztuczek .. Musze coś na niego wymyślić Einthe : Walczmy tylko my ! śmiertelnikom daj spokój ! To jest walka między nami ! Nagle pojawia się na koniu i atakuje Einthe sztyletem , ta się broni młotem .. Egir ( W swoich myślach ) : Nie zestarzała się w boju .. Haha .. Einthe : Słabo ci poszedł ten myk! Egir : A ten myk znasz !? Pozostawiam wam tamtych żałosnych głupców dla waszej rozrywki ! Ja mam pilniejszą sprawę ! Nagle dziwne cienie owijają Einthe i Egira po czym znikają . Zostaje tylko mała kula , którą chroni pole siłowe .. Catherine : Nie ma ich , to czas na was ! Wybuchowa strzała ! Celuje w Yukimurę , ale ten zatrzymuje strzałę , ale uderza o ścianę . Yukimura ( W swoich myślach ) : Mocna ta strzała Spada na ziemię '' '''Kiyoko :' Ty wiedźmo ! Wyciąga swoją katanę i rusza w stronę Catherine .. Catherine : Nie masz ze mną szansy ! Ciemny pro.. Nagle wyskakuje Bob .. Bob : Ognista flara ! Strzela w worek rzucony w Catherine i wybucha , tworząc ogień , który osadza się na wszystkim . Catherine ( W swoich myślach ) : Cudem … Kiyoko : Mogłeś mnie ostrzec ! BYM W TO WPADŁA ! Bob : Nie wrzeszcz ! Catherine : Dobry ruch . Wiedziałeś czego użyję , ten obóz strzelecki nie poszedł na marne .. Bob : Ty nie zasłużyłaś ,żeby tam być ! Nagle Hektor przybiera postać wilkołaka i rzuca się na Kiyoko . Hektor : Rozszarpanie ! Wyciąga łapę i rani Kiyoko po twarzy .. Hector : Ałuu ! Woń krwi ! Catherine : Clara ! Clara : Się robi .. Wyciąga noże z sakwy i biegnie w kierunku Boba .. Clara : Tchórzu rozsiekam cię na kawałki ! Bob ( W swoich myślach ) : Chcę to widzieć .. Strzela w stronę Hectora i wbija mu strzałę w futro , ale nie przebija skóry. W tym czasie Kiyoko udaje się go odepchnąć mieczem .. Kiyoko ( W swoich myślach ) : Moja twarz . Aa .. muszę być silna .. Skoro to jest wilkołak to boi się srebra , kołków .. Zaraz .. Spogląda na rozwalone krzesła . Kiyoko ( W swoich myślach ) : To jest moje szansa ! Hector : Ału ! Nie zostawię tak swojej zdobyczy ! Jestem głodny ! Ałuu ! Biegnie w jej stronę i chce na nią skoczyć . Hector : Ałuu ! Kiyoko : Cięcie samuraia ! Wyciąga swój miecz po czym wykonuje sto cięć na Hektorze , lekko ranny wychodzi z tego .. Hector ( W swoich myślach ) : Mocna sztuka. Przyjemniej będzie się ją połykać w całości ! Hector : Ałuu , nawet bolało .. Patrzy na siebie i uświadamia sobie ,że prawie nie ma sierści ! Hektor : Jestem łysy ! AŁUUUUU ! Kiyoko : Tak i zaraz będziesz martwy ! Chwyta za złamaną nogę od stołka , chce go wbić w pierś Hektora , ale bez skutku . '' '''Kiyoko :' Mam kłopoty .. Hektor : I to nie wiesz jakie .. Kiyoko ( W swoich myślach ) : Dlaczego nie zadziałało .. mam inny pomysł Hektor : Czas na zemstę .. Nagle widok przechodzi na Yukimurę , który nieprzytomny jest niesiony przez Lisę . Widać ,ze ogień rozprzestrzenił się na cały zamek . '' '''Lisa :' Musimy się wynosić ! zawala się zamek .. Yukimura : Puść .. proszę .. Lisa : Nie , jesteś ranny ! Musisz uciekać .. Yukimura : Wiem .. Ale dobry lider nie zostawi towarzyszy . pomóż Kiyoko i Bobowi , ja odciągnę ich uwagę . Ucieknijcie w stronę gór. Yukimura chwyta za swoją włócznię .. Yukimura : Ruszamy .. Catherine : Nie na mojej warcie ! Strzała rozkładu ! Tym razem strzała dziwnie wytwarza czarne tło . '' '''Bob :' Więc opanowałaś ją .. Robi unik . Nagle strzała trafia w zbroję , która natychmiast się spopiela '' '''Bob ( W swoich myślach ) :' O rany . Od tamtego spotkania gorsza się zrobiła .. Catherine : Nie odpuszczę sobie .. Nagle z sufitu spada żyrandol , Bob i Catherine cudem unikają go .. Catherine : Co za debilstwo ! Skąd to .. Bob wskakuje na żyrandol , skacze nad Catherine i wystrzeliwuje salwę strzał .. Bob : Grad strzał ! Catherine : Wybuchowa strzała .. Catherine ( W swoich myślach ) : Jak dałam się pokonać takiemu frajerowi ! Jak ! Nagle w jej ciało mają się wbić strzały , ale Clara zasłania ją swoim ciałem ! Clara : Ty .. Niemożliwe .. Jak ja mogłam zawieść go ! Nie ! Bob : To jest twój koniec Catherine : Miałam ochotę zasiać chaos , nienawiść . Bob : Tak samo jak wtedy na obozie .. Nie byłem w stanie cię prześcignąć , ale pomimo treningów nie odpuściłem sobie i witać rezultaty . Catherine : Zgadzam się z tym a teraz żegnaj ! Nagle Clara wstała , chciała podbiec i zaatakować go z sztyletu , ale Bob strzelił w nią płonącą strzałą i padła na ziemię .. Bob : Żegnaj , na zawsze .. Wysłał w jej stronę dziwny symbol , po czym pobiegł w stronę Kiyoko .. Kiyoko : Durny wilczur ! Hektor : Nie ma mowy ! Ałuuu ! Nie żyje ! Ałuu ! Kiyoko : Nie .. błagam .. Catherine podbiega , i strzela z łuku , '' '''Kiyoko :' Co za ból .. Catherine : To już twój .. Yukimura : Smocze cięcie ! Nagle Yukimura wyskakuje ze swojej włóczni i odrzuca Clarę i Hektora i odpycha ich .. Hektor : Ałuu ! Są zbyt silni .. Bob : Deszcz strzał .. W ich stronę leci seria strzał , ale nagle Clara bierze za tarcze i ochrania Hektora i siebie .. Catherine : Musimy uciekać .. Nagle widać jak kawałki sufitu spadają z nieba .. Hektor : Uciekamy ! Oboje wybiegają w stronę '' '''Bob :' Nie oddalicie się .. Yukimura : Zostaw ich .. Nagle zawala się główne wejście zamku .. Lisa : Tam są drzwi , szybko .. Yukimura : Bob , bierz Kiyoko , Lisa pomóż mu ! Lisa : Nie zostawimy ciebie ! Yukimura : Nie kwestionuj moich zasad . Zawiodłem na całej linii .. Lisa : Nie ! Yukimura : Zaopiekuj się nimi ! Obejmuje ją i całują się .. Lisa ( W swoich myślach ) : nie zapomnę cię .. Dziękuję .. Yukimura ( W swoich myślach ) : Dlaczego to zrobiłem .. Nie mam pojęcia .. Yukimura : Uciekajcie .. Nagle spada gzyms i oddziela ich od siebie . Yukimura : To będzie mój grób . Przodkowie , ofiarujcie mi moje upragnione niebo. Chce spocząć obok największych wojowników. Jeśli na to mi pozwolisz .. Yukimura ( W swoich myślach ) : Cały czas czuję truciznę i siła tego ataku była zbyt mocna . Nie sadziłem ,że tak skończę. Zdejmuje swój pancerz . Chwyta za włócznię i w mgnieniu oka podrzyna sobie gardło popełniając senpukku . '' '''Lisa :' NIEEEEE !!!!!!!!! Szybko bierze Kiyoko i uciekają z zamku . Dżungla Elvira : Wiem jak go unieszkodliwić .. Wukong : Zbliża się noc ! musimy uciekać .. Elvira : Uciekaj sobie ! Magmowe więzienie ! Nagle spod ziemi wydobywa się lawa , która tworzy macki , Elvira : AHAHA ! Exondum Memęto Macro ! Nagle macki wiążą Lurousa , który nic sobie z tego nie robi .. Lurous : Węże , węże mnie oblazły . SS ! Elvira ( W swoich myślach ) : On jest nietykalny przeciw mojej lawie .. Lurous : Pieski trzeba tresować , a wy jesteście niegrzeczni .. Elvira : No co za bezczelny , arogancki ,buntowniczy , nieprzewidywalny ,, nieposkromiony , apatyczny , głupi , świrnięty , cholerny Ch## ! Nagle cała poczerwieniałą ze złości i jej ogon się wydłużył .. Elvira : Nie popuszczę , nie popuszczę .. Nagle Wukong skoczył na inne drzewo. Elvira tak się rozpaliła ,że spaliła całą ziemie dookoła .. Wukong biegnie po pomoc do Kevena , ale atakuje go Aisha z fragmentem jego głowy i Aisha : Karmazynowe cięcie ! Nagle jej miecz rozbłyska i Wukong unika ciosu. W tym samym czasie Elvira spętała całego Lurousa . Elvira : Giń , giń ! W imię ! Nagle ziemia się zapada i z lawy wyskakuje Lurous , po czym uderza Elvirę . Ona macha ogonem i wstrzykuje mu jad . Chwyta ją i rzuca w stronę Wukonga , którzy wylatują daleko . Lurous : Nuda ! Nuda ! Miejsce lądowania .. Elvira : Boli ! boli ! Wukong : piecze ! Lata i zdmuchuje ogień z ogona .. Wukong : Muszą zapłacić za zdradę ! Elvira : Nie , nie mam teraz ochoty . teraz czas spać. Pokonał mnie. Taki nowicjusz. Nie doceniałam go. Elvira ( W swoich myślach ) : Jeszcze poczuje mój słodki gniew ! MHAHAHA ! Oboje szykują sobie wygodne posłana z liści i zasypiają. '' '''Wukong :' Wszystko stracone , aż nie mam humoru . Wukong ( W swoich myślach ) : Na serio nie mam humoru ! Mijają kolejne godziny , nastaje noc , wszyscy uczestnicy śpią . Rozpoczyna się drugi dzień walk . Legowisko Aishy i Lurousa Lurous : Oh , tak .. tak mój pterodaktylu ! Tak ! Trze się gałęzią po dupie .. Aisha : Drapu drapu .. Aisha wyciąga korzeń i drapie Lurousa .. Lurous : Heheh ! Aisha : Mocniej drap ! Mury , część gór Lisa : Yukimura – san … Nigdy cię nie zapomnę .. Wyrzuca jego łańcuch , który znalazła na zgliszczach zamku .. Kiyoko : Co my teraz zrobimy .. Bob : Idziemy do sieci jaskiń . Czas się zaszyć i trochę potrenować. Lisa : Zgadzam się . Kiyoko : Więc idziemy. Wszyscy w stają i dzielnie maszerują . Wioska Serensen : Nie mogłem spać .. Az dziwne .. Ember : Tak. Wiem o czym mówisz .. Nagle w środku wioski tworzy się kopiec a teren staje się dziwnie '' '''Emily :' Co się dzieje ! Nagle z ziemi wychodzą dziwne zwłoki .. Żniwiarz dusz : Czas , kogoś uśmiercić ! Valior : Żniwiarz ! Skąd .. Bobbie ! Tylko on może mieć taką chorą psychikę ! Szkielet : Do boju bracia ! Valior : Ogniste ostrze ! Nagle miecz Valiora rozbłyska ogniem i atakuje szkielety . '' 'Żniwiarz :' Zobaczymy , co się stanie ! '''Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) :' Wiedziałem ,że to był błąd .. Valior ( W swoich myślach ) : Chyba mi nie ufają … Wnętrze dziwnej kuli Egir : Więc Einthe , w końcu mamy czas dla siebie ! Einthe : Wiem i czas to chyba ,żebyś mi wyjaśnił ! Wyciąga swój młot i atakuje Egira ,Egir nie pozostaje obojętny i atakuje Einthe. Oboje nic nie czują . Einthe : Wymiękłeś .. Egir : To to mówi ! Einthe : Jeszcze cię dorwę ! Las blisko gór Biegnie Milda , a naprzeciw niej Kitdelena i zderzają się ze sobą na polanie . Milda : W końcu Kitdelena : Ahahah ! W końcu , po tak długim czasie ! Milda : Minął jeden dzień , ale co tam , zęby rwały do walki ! Kitdelena : To będzie piorunujące spotkanie ! Milda zdejmuje swoją opaskę i wyostrza swoje zębiska … Milda : Zaczynamy ! Kitdelena wyciąga swoje sztylety , wymachuje nimi . Po chwili przybiera pozycję do atakuj i obie szarżują na siebie i nagle '' Pokój Bobbiego '''Bobbie :' Bum , Następna dawka horroru w kolejnym odcinku ! Jak Elvira przeżyje porażkę z Lurousem ! Co stanie się z drużynami Nocnych dzieci i Niepokonanych . Czy opuszczeni przeżyją atak żniwiarza ! I co się stało w tajemniczej kuli Egira, która przeniosła ich do dziwnego wymiaru. Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 ! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2